1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of signage and in particular relates to sign holders that are specifically designed to prevent the signs from toppling over.
2. Background
There is a huge market for outdoor signage advertising, for example the real estate signs which can be portable and interchangeable. Various varieties of portable bases to hold such signage are currently available in the market.
A problem common to most available portable bases is that the bases are generally designed to be lightweight and to occupy a minimum space. As a result, the bases are less stable and thus susceptible to wind and/or being pushed over by pedestrians or bicycles and the like.
Hence, what is needed is a base that holds the signage in a desirable position without being toppled over or moved into a less desirable position and thus provides a stable support for the signage.